Murasakino Tsubasa
|katakana = 紫野翼|romaji = Murasakino tsubasa|age = 15|SecondColor = #9911AA|birthday date = February 21st|gender = Female|hcolor = Dark Gray|ecolor = Purple|relative = Murasakino Erin (mother)|enter Pretty Cure = Pretty Cure|cure = Cure Tanzanite|curehair = Orchid|cureeye = Violet|tcolor = Purple|power = The Sky|season = Crystal Feeling! Pretty Cure|appearance = CFPC01|seiyuu = Nanjo Yoshino}} '|紫野翼}} is one of the main characters from ''Crystal Feeling! Pretty Cure''. A popular girl in her grade, Tsubasa is a caring and gentle 15-year old with a kind heart and elegant voice. She also tends to break into a childish state at times. Despite this, she is a very serious girl and the student council president. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Tanzanite, the purple stone of kindness. She uses the power of the sky. History Appearance Tsubasa In her civilian form, Tsubasa has shoulder length dark gray hair in which she usually wears in a braid hanging over her left shoulder. Her casual wear consists of a pastel purple long sleeved top with a gold butterfly design on the front. She also wears grey-blue jeans and purple trainers. Cure Tanzanite When transformed, her hair grows much long and thicker while staying braided as it shifts to orchid-coloured. Her eyes also shift to a violet. Her wear consists of a sleeveless dress with the Crystalline Heart within a bow on the left of the top lining coloured lilac and the lining coloured lavender. She then also has a light amethyst belt which ties up into a bow and has two pieces of translucent electric violet fabric coming from under the belt at the back. Her boots are bright indigo and the top is in the form of a v-shape. Finally, she wears a translucent violet ribbon around her left wrist. Personality A popular girl in her grade, Tsubasa is a caring and gentle 15-year old with a kind heart and elegant voice. She also tends to break into a childish state at times. Despite this, she is a very serious girl and the student council president. She is also very intelligent and one of the smartest in her grade, mainly in maths and science. Relationships / Relationships}} Cure Tanzanite is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Tsubasa who holds the power of the sky and represents kindness whilst her theme color is purple. To transform, Tsubasa needs her respective Crystalline Heart and needs to shout "[[Pretty Cure, Crystalline Emotion!|''Pretty Cure, Crystalline Emotion!]]". Her main and basic attack is [[Tanzanite Celeste|'Tanzanite Celeste']]. Transformation Attacks Etymology translates to "purple field" which could be a reference to Tsubasa's theme color in which is purple. is the Japanese word for "wings"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsubasa which could be a reference to her power over the sky Therefore, her name means "''Purple Field Wings" Cure Tanzanite ''means "blue and violet variety of the mineral zoisite (a calcium aluminium hydroxyl sorosilicate) belonging to the epidote group"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tanzanite Songs Tsubasa's voice actress, '''Nanjo Yoshino', has participated in several image songs for the character she plays. Solo Duet/Group Gallery / Gallery}} References